Vida después de la muerte
by Penitence-Hurd
Summary: Faye reinicia su vida junto a Jet tras la partida de Spike... Pero que pasarìa si Spike no estuviese muerte. Si volviese, una vez que todo parece haber retomado el curso natural? Tiene contenidos LEMON! R&R Onegaaaai!
1. Luz al final del túnel

Capítulo 1.

Luz al final del túnel

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Cowboy Bebop, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco de las canciones que aquí salgan, ni las marcas a las que se haga referencia.

(NdA: Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor sean piadosos conmigo. La historia tiene de todo, al igual que la vida. He buscado que al leerla ustedes se entretengan pero, en general es una historia de amor. Me temo que tiene contenidos para adultos, no en este capítulo, pero sí más adelante en la historia, así que a los que no les gusta, no sigan adelante.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siente que la incertidumbre la mata. ¡Tanto tiempo sin noticias! Maldito Spike, qué le cuesta avisar si está bien, o si necesita ayuda? Pero quizás no pueda clamar por ayuda. Quizás esté muerto, su cuerpo enterrado en un cementerio desconocido, sin flores, sin lágrimas que lloren su partida. Siente que su corazón se paraliza. ¡No puede estar muerto!

Siente crecer el nudo en su garganta, la presión en su pecho se vuelve insoportable, sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas. Se tapa la cabeza con la frazada y solloza con un dolor tan profundo como la desolación que siente su corazón.

Jet también se siente preocupado (Si es que podemos llamar así al estado de desesperación en el que Faye se encuentra). Spike nunca pasó tanto tiempo fuera. Quizás después de todo, no logró sobrevivir. Quizás la muerte de Julia lo afectó más de lo que quiso mostrar, quizás ese fuese el único final que Spike pudiera tener.

Entendía la actitud de Spike, y sentía la pérdida de su compañero, pero Faye le preocupaba mucho. Caminaba por la nave como un zombi, casi no comía si él no la obligaba. Perdía peso rápidamente, si continuaba a ese ritmo pronto enfermaría. Sintió una lástima profunda por aquella mujer a la que oía llorar en su habitación, pero no sabía bien que hacer para consolarla. Él sabía perfectamente que los asuntos del corazón se curan con tiempo, y que nadie puede ayudarte en el doloroso trance.

-Es joven, pronto olvidará-murmuró, levantándose de la mesa.

Caminó por el pasillo y con los nudillos golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación de Faye. Los sollozos pararon de golpe y un débil "¡vete!" se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Abre la puerta, Faye-dijo Jet.

-¡Maldición, déjame sola!-gritó Faye. Un golpe sordo sonó contra la puerta. Al otro lado los pedazos de un vaso hecho trizas cayeron al suelo junto al umbral.

Faye escuchó como los pasos de Jet se alejaban. Volvió a taparse con la frazada. Pensó en retomar la búsqueda de Spike. Había pasado los últimos meses tras su pista, pero no había encontrado nada. No encontró ningún sobreviviente de la masacre del sindicato. Tampoco encontró mayor información. ¡No pudo habérselo tragado la tierra! Claro que pudo, pensó sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Pero de repente un golpe sordo en la puerta casi hace que el corazón se le salga por la boca. Otro golpe y la puerta cedió. Al otro lado Jet con un martillo, había hecho volar la chapa con 2 certeros golpes. Ante la mirada atónita de Faye, Jet entró y tomándola por la muñeca, la arrastró hasta la cocina. A pesar de las protestas logró sentarla en una silla y él ocupó el lugar del frente. Dejó cuidadosamente el martillo sobre la mesa, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – Necesitamos hablar.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar!- gritó Faye fuera de sí.-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi dormitorio?!-

-Cálmate, por favor-dijo extendiendo su mano a través de la mesa, y estrechando las de Faye, en un gesto tierno que la sorprendió. De pronto ella se sintió terriblemente cansada y dejó apoyar su espalda en la silla.

-Te escucho-le dijo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Faye.- Al escucha resto, ella enarcó sus cejas en un gesto irónico, pero él no dejó que lo interrumpiera- Ya no comes, duermes todo el día, lloras toda la noche. Eso no es vida. Yo también siento mucho la... partida... de Spike. Pero no tienes por qué echarte a morir, la vida continúa. Hay demasiadas razones por las cuales seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo cuáles, por ejemplo?-preguntó Faye con amargura.

-Todavía tienes que descubrir tu pasado-respondió. Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de Faye. Jet se calló intentando descifrar lo que eso podía significar.

-Yo ya recordé mi pasado, Jet- dijo Faye en una voz apenas audible- Y nada bueno salió de mis recuerdos. Todos han muerto, no tengo ningún lugar al que volver. Estoy... completamente sola...- Dijo parándose. Caminó y se encerró en el baño.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se sacó la ropa. El agua caliente logró relajarla. Pesó en su familia. Pensó en sus amigas del colegio. En sus novios. Pensó en el futuro que soñaba tener, siendo una pionera en las colonias fuera de la Tierra. Mientras se masajeaba el cabello con shampoo pensó en el día en que despertó. Recordó la desesperación al tener la mente en blanco, al no conocer a nadie. La soledad que se siente al no tener pasado, ninguna mano que golpee tu puerta para preguntar si estás bien. De repente se dio cuenta de que ahora la situación era diferente. Jet estaba con ella. Sonrió. El viejo Jet era su única familia. De repente se sintió mejor. –Basta de pensar en Spike- dijo. De repente se dio cuenta de que nunca había tomado una decisión tan seria en su vida.

(NdA: He aquí el primer capítulo, puede parecer un poco latoso, pero era necesario, para adentrarnos en la historia. Avances del siguiente capítulo: J y F van a buscar una recompensa, pero las cosas empiezan a salirse de control.

Porfis... R&R!!!)


	2. Despertando a la vida

Capítulo 2

Despertando a la vida

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Cowboy Bebop, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco de las canciones que aquí salgan, ni las marcas a las que se haga referencia.

(NdA: La idea de este capítulo es darle un poco más de acción a la historia, pero resultó ser un poco violento... De todas formas ayuda en el propósito que es ... ah... tendrán que leerlo para averiguarlo. Espero que les guste.)

A la mañana siguiente Faye se levantó temprano y preparó ella misma el desayuno. Cuando Jet llegó a la cocina, después de la ducha, no podía creer lo que veía. La mesa tenía un mantel (¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?), y encima platos ordenados, con cubiertos, tazas de té con platillos, vasos de jugo, fruta, y en el centro, un platón radiante, rebosante de panqueques rellenos con mermelada. Jet se sentó a la mesa, mirando a Faye con los ojos desorbitados. Ella sonrió, se sentó al frente.

Jet preguntó: -¿Y esto?

-También recordé algunas recetas.-respondió Faye.

Faye entró caminado lentamente al bar y se sentó al lado del hombre de chaqueta azul. Le pidió un martini al barman y le pidió fuego al hombre que estaba al lado. El hombre, atento, le dio fuego y le acercó un cenicero. Al poco rato, ya eran amigos. Él le regaló el segundo martini, y un rato más tarde él la invitaba a su departamento. Ella aceptó.

El hombre de la chaqueta tenía una recompensa de 20 millones sobre su cabeza, y era el objetivo de Jet y Faye. Habían planeado aprehenderlo de otra forma, quizás cuando estuviese llegando a su casa, pero descartaron la posibilidad debido al prontuario del hombre. Se sabía que era extremadamente violento y además un excelente peleador. Un hombre muy hábil, de hecho. Por eso Faye no dejó que Jet se enfrentara a él, y le propuso el plan de la seducción, en el que sería, como ella dijo, mucho más fácil atraparlo. Ella haría que él bajase la guardia, y a su señal, Jet se le tiraría encima y lo reduciría. No había riesgo alguno en el plan, ya que ella sabía cuidarse muy bien, y en cualquier caso, Jet siempre estaría cerca.

Ahora estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta del apartamento del ansioso hombre, cuando él no resistió más y en el descanso de la escalera, la empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarla furiosamente, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella no contaba con eso, y controlándose para no mandar al hombre escaleras abajo, dijo en tono de broma: -Espera un poco, estamos cerca de tu departamento... Él hombre sonrió, la tomó de la muñeca y siguió subiendo, resignado. Pero de pronto, paró en medio de la escalera, su mano sosteniendo la muñeca de Faye, la otra tomando el mentón de Faye para acercar su cara a la de él.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que mi departamento está cerca? Ella lo miró alarmado, pensando que se había delatado, pero buscó una excusa rápida.

-Supongo que estamos cerca, llevamos subiendo una eternidad. Además no quiero quedarme aquí, está muy helado. Me viene mejor una cama blanda- dijo con toda la coquetería que pudo.

Él la miró desconfiado, se volteó y la tironeó lo que quedaba de escalera. Efectivamente, el departamento estaba al terminar las escaleras, a la mano derecha. Jet se encontraba en el departamento del frente, esperando la señal de Faye.

El hombre la metió en la habitación, la tiró sobre la cama y fue hacia el armario, a buscar algo. Faye no quiso dar la señal de alerta a Jet, ya que notaba al hombre un poco exaltado. Decidió trabajarlo un poco más. Se levantó de la cama y seductoramente abrazó por la espalda al hombre que hurgaba algo entre los cajones. Rozando con su nariz el cuello del hombre, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando quiso sacarle las mangas, el hombre se volteó y la apuntó con un arma.

-Sabía que había visto tu cara en algún lugar y por fin logré recordar quién eres, Faye Valentine.- Faye subió delicadamente el brazo y haciendo como que se rascaba bajo el pecho, apretó el botón del intercomunicador para dar a Jet la señal que él estaba esperando.

El hombre sacó del cajón un par de esposas, y se acercó a Faye, pero ésta lo esquivó, quiso correr hasta la puerta, pero el hombre la alcanzó y de un certero golpe la redujo. Estaba esposándola a la cama cuando Jet de una sola patada entró en la habitación. Al ver la escena disparó en contra del hombre, pero éste conociendo mejor el territorio (su propio departamento) corrió y se escondió detrás de un sofá. Desde allí disparó a Jet quien corrió a esconderse tras la puerta del baño. El problema era que Faye quedaba inmovilizada en medio de la línea de fuego, tratando de zafarse desesperadamente. Cuando Jet hizo una pequeña pausa para cambiar de cargador, el hombre se arrastró hasta la cama y apuntó a Faye en la sien, obligando a Jet a salir de su escondite y a dejar el arma en el suelo. El hombre apuntó a Jet y éste en una maniobra muy arriesgado saltó sobre el hombre, haciendo saltar la pistola de su mano, la que cayó debajo de la cama.

Ambos se enredaron en un duro combate. Tanto Jet como su rival eran expertos peleadores y cada golpe si no era esquivado, resultaría muy dañino. Sin embargo, el brazo mecánico de Jet resultaba muy beneficioso en dar golpes directos al estómago o a la cara, sin embargo ese peso extra le restaba rapidez a Jet, quien de pronto se vio recibiendo todos los golpes del hombre.

Faye, desesperada, intentó quitarse las esposas, que ajustadas a sus muñecas estaban firmemente aseguradas a la marquesa de la cama. De pronto recordó el broche de su pelo, y doblando la cabeza, desarmó su peinado y logró soltar las esposas, metiendo el broche para que éste hiciese de llave.

Jet tenía la cara ensangrentada por los golpes y cuando, tras caer Jet hacia atrás después de un golpe en la boca del estómago, el hombre sacó del clóset un bat de baseball, con el que se dispuso a atacarlo.

Faye, con las manos libres, saltó al suelo, metiéndose debajo de la cama, donde recordaba haber visto caer la pistola.

El hombre, bat en mano, comenzó a golpear a Jet despiadadamente, primero en el torso, luego en las piernas, para hacerlo caer.

Faye se levantó y se incorporó, apuntando hacia el hombre. Éste, de espaldas a Faye, golpeó a Jet en la espalda y luego en el estómago.

-¡Suelta ese bat, ahora!-gritó Faye.

El hombre se volteó y al ver la pistola en manos de Faye, hizo una mueca. En un movimiento demasiado rápido, descargó un golpe en la cabeza de Jet, a su lado, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Faye disparó. Jet se desplomó con un golpe seco y luego el otro hombre cayó, dejando un charco de sangre en la alfombra.

Faye corrió hacia dónde estaba Jet. Intentó despertarlo, pero éste no reaccionaba. Sintió como la desesperación la embargaba.

Jet abrió los ojos. Faye se encontraba durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada en las dos manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Sintió un súbito dolor en la cabeza, que pareció extenderse rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente levantó su mano y se palpó la cabeza. La sentía blanda. Palpando sintió los cototos que se habían formado en su cabeza. Bajando la mano, tocó suavemente su pecho. El simple contacto le dolía.

Ufffff, ese hombre sí que me pateó el trasero, murmuró. Faye despertó y al verlo despierto, se abalanzó sobre él, llorando. Se sentó al lado de la cama y lo abrazó.

-Me duele, ayyy, me aprietas...- decía Jet, pero Faye seguía abrazándole, sus lágrimas bañando la cara de Jet.

**Flashback**

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora?, pensó Faye. Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, si lo muevo, puedo causarle aún más daño, pero si lo dejo aquí, puede morir. La palabra muerte gatilló algo en ella. Sus ojos se nublaron, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se refregó los ojos, -no te mueras, Jet- le dijo. Al mirarlo de repente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por un instante vio a Spike. – No me dejes- gimió.

**Fin del Flashback **

De pronto Faye se levantó, y salió de la habitación. Al rato volvió con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Enfermo que come, no muere- le dijo, posando la bandeja en la silla.

-¿Qué pasó, Faye? Recuerdo estar peleando, un golpe, y nada más... ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?- preguntó Jet con voz débil.

-Nada. No importa más... No quiero hablar del tema. Todo lo que importa es que ahora estás bien.-Le alcanzó la taza de café y este tuvo dificultades en sostenerla, así que sentándose a su lado, ella le dio a beber.

Jet estuvo una semana entera en cama. Y si hubiese quedado en cama un mes más, ya que Faye era la enfermera más dedicada del mundo. Pero la imperiosa necesidad de darse un baño, lo sacó de la cama. Se levantó cuando Faye no estaba en la habitación, probablemente se hallaba en la cocina, y sacó ropa limpia. Fue al baño y tomó una ducha larga.

Cuando Faye entró en la habitación y no vio a Jet en la cama, casi se volvió loca. Pensó en todo. Incluso llegó a pensar en la hipótesis de un secuestro, un virus extraño que hace que la gente se esfume, en que quizás Jet fuese mago. Luego escuchó a lo lejos, el sonido de agua corriendo. Maldito Jet, casi me muero del susto, pensó. Fue hacia el baño echando chispitas por los ojos y fuego por la nariz.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y gritó -¡¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!- Jet estaba desnudo bajo el chorro de agua y Faye no estaba segura de si fue esa visión o el vapor del agua caliente lo que la hizo sentir un calor súbito.

-Me... estoy bañando...- dijo Jet, definitivamente asombrado por al reacción de Faye.

-Es que... yo... creí... pensé que... me preocupé... es que pudo... pasarte algo...-respondió Faye, con las mejillas rojas de embarazo ante la situación. Lentamente se volteó:

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó suavemente, la imagen de Jet ante la ducha la perturbaba.

-Sí, por supuesto.-Apagó el agua, se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió de la ducha.

Caminó hacia Faye, aún de espaldas y tomándola por los hombros, la giró hacia sí. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto con las manos mojadas.

-Estoy mucho mejor, y todo es gracias a ti- le dijo, y tomando su cara con ambas manos, la besó.

(NdA: Ah.... Comienza la historia... En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa tras ese beso... Se espera contenido de adultos... más me vale avisar, no?...

P.D.: Saludos a mi gran amiga Chi2-chan que escribe fics de RK y que me dio la idea del flashback... espero explotarla mejor más adelante (a la idea, y no a mi amiga, ajajaja!!!)

Un favorcillo. Lean la historiecilla, y luego me mandan un reviewcillo, onegaaaaaaai...)


	3. Sin Título

Capítulo 3

Sin título

(NdA: Este capítulo tiene contenido para adultos por lo que a los que nos les guste, no lo lean. Eso. Espero que les guste.)

Faye sintió que el beso de Jet despertaba algo dentro de ella, una tibieza que no sentía desde hace mucho. Hacía meses que no pensaba en Spike, pero este contacto íntimo le hizo recordarlo. En una parte muy profunda de su corazón sentía que engañaba a su memoria, que traicionaba los sentimientos que sentía por él. Pero otra parte sentía que esos sentimientos eran reemplazados por unos nuevos, definitivamente más sanos. Todo lo que sintió y siente por Spike de una u otra forma duele. Cuando él estaba cerca, ella debía reprimir sus sentimientos, por temor al rechazo y por orgullo. Cuando se fue, su ausencia la torturaba. Con Jet era todo lo contrario. Con él se sentía segura, protegida. Cuando estaba con él, la sensación era la de estar en medio del mar, a la deriva sin más esperanza que la de acabar en el fondo del mar, y de pronto aparece la tabla en que apoyarse. Respondió al beso con gratitud, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jet. Éste apretó aún más el abrazo y el contacto del frío metal del brazo mecánico con su cintura la hizo sentir escalofríos. La humedad del cuerpo de Jet, recién salido de la ducha, mojó la diminuta blusa de Faye, dejando traslucir sus pechos y erizando sus pezones. Jet la tomó en sus brazos, y caminó hasta su habitación.

Al cruzar el umbral, cargada por los fuertes y bien torneados brazos de Jet, ella pensó en la noche de bodas que nunca tuvo y se sintió nerviosa, como si hubiese recuperado su virginidad. Él la depositó gentilmente en la cama y sentándose a su lado, la besó nuevamente. Luego su boca fue bajando por su cara para ir al cuello, mientras ella dejaba las manos quietas, callada, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada beso, a cada caricia. Volvió a besarla en la boca, esta vez, un beso más apasionado, más intruso; sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y poco a poco, tiernamente desataron el nudo de su blusa y la desabotonaron, dejando libres sus generosos pechos. Al sentir el contacto de la piel en extremo delicada de los pechos de Faye con su propio torso, Jet se incorporó para apreciarla mejor. Ella se levantó de la cama y con un rápido movimiento de hombros soltó los suspensorios e hizo que la blusa cayera al suelo. Su piel de alabastro quedó al descubierto y en sus pechos las dos manchas rosadas, que apuntaban tentadoramente a Jet, le hicieron pensar en dos deliciosas cerezas como las que comía cuando era niño. Faye se sentó en la silla que había junto a la puerta y se sacó los botines que llevaba. Luego, subiendo y estirando una pierna primero, se sacó una media. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, se incorporó de nuevo y soltó el botón de su pantalón corto, bajó el cierre cuidadosamente y el pantalón cayó lentamente resbalando por sus piernas. Quedó con una pequeña calzón de encaje negro. Sonrió seductoramente y le dijo a Jet, que la miraba embobado:-Para esto necesito ayuda. Él se incorporó y caminó hacia ella. Puso sus manos en los delgados tirantes del calzón y arrodillándose fue bajándolos lentamente, mientras acariciaba sus muslos con sus dedos. Los vellos que parecían formar una enmarañada selva en el triángulo de su pubis, quedaron al descubierto, y Jet, invadido por una súbita impaciencia, quizás por el efecto del olor dulzón que llegó a él, bajó rápidamente la tanga, y Faye levantando un pie se sacó la prenda, lanzándola lejos. Jet hundió su nariz en el triángulo del pubis e inspiró profundamente. El olor lo embriagó ligeramente y levantando su mano, empezó a explorar delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos los labios del punto más delicado del cuerpo de Faye. El contacto la hizo estremecerse. Empezó a masajear suavemente sus dedos moviéndose como pequeños registradores en busca de un tesoro, que pronto encontraron, un botón que al simple contacto hizo que Faye empezara a gemir y sus piernas a temblar. Jet acercó su boca, una vez localizado el punto clave y con la punta de la lengua lamió suavemente. Faye sintió una oleada de placer tan fuerte que pensó que se desmayaría, sus manos fueron a entrelazarse al cabello de Jet (que no era muy abundante) buscando alguna forma de apoyarse. Los gemidos salían de su garganta sin poder controlarlos. Jet aceleró la velocidad de su lengua y Faye sintió como un impulso eléctrico la invadía haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Un orgasmo como no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas frente a Jet. Éste sonrió al verla, tan relajada, tan satisfecha y la abrazó, besándola en el cuello. Aún quedaba mucho por delante. Sintiéndose recuperada, empezó a responder los besos de Jet con renovada pasión, quizás buscando agradecerle el placer que acababa de darle. Se levantó del suelo y se paró, prestando por primera vez atención al cuerpo de su compañero. Él aún llevaba puesta alrededor de la cintura, la toalla con que había salido de la ducha. Sobre ésta, su torso era amplio y bien moldeado, se notaba la fuerza en su pecho, en sus brazos, en donde se marcaban los músculos. Sintió como la invadía el deseo, de besarlo y abrazarlo, de que él entrara en ella. Jet, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, era muy atractivo, y se maldijo por haber sido tan ciega. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Jet se sacara la toalla y él lo hizo al instante. Ella sonrió al ver que no la decepcionaba, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó en los labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, sus uñas, arañando suavemente, dejaban pequeñas rayas rojas en la piel de Jet. Lentamente, ambos cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo interminable, se acercaron a la cama y ahí se tendieron. Faye sobre Jet, besándole el pecho, el cuello, mientras él acariciaba los pechos de ella. Lo que ambos buscaban ya no podía demorar más. Jet cambió de posición y con un movimiento algo brusco abrió las piernas de Faye, poniéndose entre ellas, listo para penetrarla. Buscó su mirada, para pedir autorización y al ver los ojos llenos de deseo de Faye, se adentró en ella. Ella gimió de placer y el comenzó a moverse lentamente y a medida que más se adentraba iba aumentando la velocidad. Ella empezó a seguirlo en el sosegado compás, moviendo sus caderas para ayudarlo a unirse a ella. Ambos no podían contener los gemidos, moviéndose frenéticamente, queriendo fundirse en un solo ser. Levantándose un poco, Faye se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de Jet y dando un pequeño giro, quedó ella encima de él, posición que le resultaba tanto más cómoda. Empezó a balancear sus caderas de nuevo, sus pechos balanceándose al compás, Jet levantó sus manos y los estrechó, apretándolos tiernamente; luego se levantó él mismo y empezó a mordisquearlos, quedando unidos en un abrazo, mientras continuaban con sus movimientos que los acercaban ya al final de aquel acto sublime. Siguieron así, estrechando el abrazo, besándose en la boca, de forma entrecortada por las respiraciones agitadas, hasta que Faye, sintió una oleada de placer salvaje que hizo que su interior se contrajera y que Jet liberase su esencia dentro de ella, en un clímax al unísono, que una vez acabado los dejó exhaustos.

Faye se levantó y se tendió en la cama, al lado de Jet. Éste se echó hacia atrás y la miró. Se besaron, un beso tierno y ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, se quedó dormida. Él le acarició suavemente el cabello, y se quedó dormido a su vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Jet despertó primero y se quedó tendido, mirándola, esperando que ella despertase. Tal vez por la insistencia de la mirada o por que estaba acostumbrada a despertar mucho antes, Faye despertó y sorprendió a Jet mirándola. Sonrió y le dio un beso sosegado en la mejilla. Se levantaron y tomaron una ducha juntos.

Desde ese día sus vidas cambiaron. La relación se afianzó y el futuro, antes siempre incierto, se veía con, por lo menos, algo cierto: se tenían el uno al otro. Ya no podían desear más.

(NdA: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo, sobretodo porque quería dejar en claro los sentimientos de los protagonistas y no sólo fijarme en la parte más física del asunto. Ante la sugerencia que me dieron de escribir algo más lime, decidí que los personajes son adultos y por lo tanto que lo que iban a hacer era en serio. Además, quiero que este fic sea real, un reflejo de lo que pasa en la vida real, y cada capítulo tendrá distintas orientaciones, buscando reflejar los distintos aspectos de lo que ocurre en la vida misma. Disfruten el próximo capítulo, que no puede ser más distinto de éste, realmente fue un momento de inspiración.)


	4. Noche Tropical por Faye Valentine Obra d...

Capítulo 4

Noche Tropical por Faye Valentine (Obra de un solo acto)

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Cowboy Bebop, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco de las canciones que aquí salgan, ni las marcas a las que se haga referencia.

(NdA: Escribí esto de un solo tirón, sin pausas, ni revisiones. Espero sepan apreciar el efecto. Disfruten.)

Ambiente: Living Room del Bebop. La mesa de centro será el escenario. Las sofás fueron movidos para formar la platea.

Personajes:

Jet como el espectador solitario y condescendiente.

Faye como la bailarina caribeña que no soporta pifias ni abucheos.

Jet está sentado en el sofá del frente. A su lado una antigua radio con casetera.

Acto 1

Faye: ¡Estoy lista! (grita desde bambalinas, que en este caso es la cocina)

Jet: Ya era hora, ¿pongo play?

Faye: Sí. (Empieza a sonar la música, que es un mambo muy antiguo llamado "De todo un poco", que encontró en el mercado negro. La canción está dentro de la banda sonora de una película que vio siendo adolescente: Dirty Dancing. Si siguiera la película, debería entrar a escena con un vestido rojo, pero ella decidió volverlo un poco más tropical.)

Jet: ¡Bravo¡ (aplaude)

Faye: (entra contorneando las caderas. Lleva unos zapatos de taco alto que hacen parecer milagro que ella pueda caminar; una falda amarilla, con un tajo que nace en la parte de arriba y se va agrandando dejando lucir sus piernas entre los vuelos multicolores. El peto es en realidad la parte de arriba de un bikini al que le cosió lentejuelas doradas, y en su cabeza lleva un pedazo de género amarillo que se amarró como cuando se pone la toalla para secarse el pelo, y a la cual sumó unas frutas. Hubiese preferido piñas o naranjas pero la sandía y las uvas están bien, fue todo lo que pudo encontrar. En resumen es el vivo retrato de Carmen Miranda, cuya foto encontró en la red. Sigue moviendo las caderas, pero de repente recuerda que olvidó algo en la cocina.) ¡Jet, para la música!

Jet: ¿qué cosa? ¡no te escucho nada!

Faye: ¡Apaga la música! (grita haciendo gestos)

Jet: ¿Qué pasó? (dice apagando la música)

Faye: Se me olvidó algo... (sale hacia bambalinas)

Jet: Uf. (empieza a sonreír pensando en la sandía, y en la habilidad con que evitaba que se cayera)

Faye: ¡Ahora sí! (Jet presiona play y la música empieza nuevamente, Faye se sube a la mesa de centro con una habilidad sorprendente y Jet descubre qué es lo que había olvidado. Faye contornea sus caderas y en sus manos lleva algo que es difícil descifrar a primera vista, parecen ser unas ampolletas pintadas a mano con témpera o alguna clase de pintura, y al moverlas suenan un leve sonido, adentro parece llevar arroz o tal vez piedrecillas. Faye sacó la idea de un trabajo que hizo cuando iba en el jardín infantil. Ahora se contornea con pasitos cortos, moviendo las manos, haciendo sonar las maracas, dos veces a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y media vuelta, cuando gira, mantiene la cabeza derecha, para que no se caiga la sandía)

Jet: (sonríe y aplaude al ritmo de la canción, de hecho el papel de espectador devoto le calza a la perfección. Es increíble ver como logra dominarse ante la situación, cualquier persona normal estaría partiéndose de la risa ante el espectáculo, ya que podemos decir que Faye tiene una linda figura y que el amarillo le sienta bien, pero tiene la misma elasticidad en este baile que un robot. Hay que recalcar que si no fuera por la belleza de Faye, el show sería realmente patético. Aunque no tanto como el baile cosaco de la semana anterior... )

Faye: (Sigue bailando, y recuerda los hombros, mueve los hombros hacia delante, movimiento osado que hace que una de las maracas caiga al suelo y se quiebre)

Jet: (ante el estrépito da un pequeño salto y aprieta un botón en la radio, que hace que la canción vaya dos tiempos más rápido. Faye no puede seguir el ritmo tan rápido y se para cabreada, con las manos en la cintura)

Faye: ¡¿Qué hiciste, tonto?!

Jet: No estoy seguro...

Faye: Espera un poco, no toques nada (se baja del escenario con cuidado, se acerca a la radio aprieta unas teclas al azar y la cinta se normaliza, pero luego empieza andar más lento y se escucha el inconfundible sonido de la casetera cuando se está tragando una cinta) Maldición (grita, apretando teclas como una loca)

Jet: ja ja ja (ríe ante los esfuerzos de Faye. Por fin la cinta sale y Faye empieza a enrollarla de nuevo en su lugar. Es como si el peso de la sandía no existiera, piensa al verla acuclillada enrollando la cinta en su lugar)

Faye: Ya estoy, ahora te voy a enseñar en parejas. (Pone play y toma las manos de Jet. Pone una en su cuello y la mano mecánica en su cintura) Mira mis pies, eso es, uno hacia delante y marcas dos, luego hacia atrás y cuentas tres. Ya, pero al compás...

Jet: Hmmm (sonríe mientras una gota de sudor cae de su frente. Si Faye era mala en el baile, Jet es definitivamente pésimo. Patético, no hace más que pisar los delicados pies de Faye.)

Faye: Ahora, levanta las manos y esperas en tu lugar mientras yo giro (por alguna razón, él entendió todo al revés y gira chocando sus brazos con el sombrero frutal de Faye, haciendo que las uvas salieran disparadas. Faye lo mira furiosa, pero al ver la cara de miedo que puso, rompió en una carcajada y se colgó a su cuello. Siguieron bailando abrazados al compás del mambo, la sandía misteriosamente firme en su lugar. Faye sentía que se ahogaba de tanto reír, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan, tan feliz. De repente siente un sonido extraño, mira a Jet y ve que éste está rojo, riendo a más no poder. Ella vuelve a reír, contagiándose de la risa de su amante, y apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Jet...)

Personaje invitado: Me alegra que lo estén pasando tan bien. (Dice una voz conocida, que se acerca, entrando desde el hangar, la pareja de bailarines se voltea y lo mira...) Jet: ¡Spike! (La sandía de Faye cae desde el sombrero, y choca contra el suelo, reventándose, desparramando su jugo y pepitas, junto con la dulce parte del corazón por el suelo.)

Fin de la obra

(NdA: Jajaja... Los tengo a todos en mi bolsillo!!! Los que no conocen la canción, búsquenla o vean la película, que es súper buena...(Obvio, ateniéndose al género, que es semi-musical y de baile.) Eso les dará otra perspectiva del fic. Espero los ansiados Reviews... Eso es... Veamos que pasa tras la aparición del innombrable.)


	5. La Bruja en la Hoguera

Capítulo 5

La Bruja en la Hoguera.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Cowboy Bebop, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco de las canciones que aquí salgan, ni las marcas a las que se haga referencia.

(NdA: Spike realmente ha provocado un terremoto con su llegada. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo...)

Spike se sentó en el sillón y sonrió al ver a Faye con semejante traje. – Veo que han cambiado de rubro, de caza-recompensas a cabareteros. No puedo negar que el segundo negocio puede ser mucho más rentable.-Dijo en tono burlesco.

Faye se volteó y caminó hacia su cuarto. – Voy a cambiarme- dijo en voz baja.

Jet miraba a Spike con cara sorprendida, sin atinar a reaccionar. Se sentó junto a Spike y le tocó el hombro como si comprobase que era real y no una aparición del más allá. Spike soltó una carcajada y mirando incrédulo a su amigo le dijo:- Esperaba una bienvenida un poco más cálida.

-Pensaba que habías muerto. Te buscamos por meses- respondió Jet, sin ningún rastro de reproche en su voz. Sólo parecía un poco melancólico.

-Bueno, estuve casi muerto y ni yo mismo supe bien donde andaba, por lo que no me asombra que no me encontraran. Pero estoy de vuelta, si es que hay algún puesto para mí en el cabaret.-Dijo Spike sonriendo. Realmente era el Spike de siempre. Jet se alegró de tenerlo de vuelta y respondió riendo: - Puedes ser el pianista-

-No sé tocar el piano- dijo Spike.

-No importa, entonces serás el portero.-Rió Jet. Se levantó y poniéndose al frente de Spike le tendió la mano:-Bienvenido, amigo.

Spike se levantó a su vez y le estrechó la mano. Ambos hombres se abrazaron riendo, dándose palmadas en la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faye no supo bien como llegó hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sentó en la cama, temblando incontrolablemente. Habían sólo dos pensamientos en su cabeza: ¿Cómo se atreve a regresar? ¿Cómo se atreve a no estar muerto?

Pensó en el doloroso proceso de enterrar a Spike en lo más profundo de su memoria, único método que la ayudó a sobrevivir los días de desesperación que parecían no tener fin. Además estaba Jet. ¿Porqué aparece ahora que todo están tan bien con Jet?

La llegada de Spike no tenía porqué interferir en lo suyo con Jet. Todo podía volver a ser como era antes… No. Nada sería como alguna vez lo fue. Hay cosas que no tienen marcha atrás y hay cicatrices que ni el tiempo ni las lágrimas pueden borrar.

Se sintió cada vez más furiosa. Maldito Spike, porqué volvía ahora. ¿cómo se atrevía a regresar cuando se hallaban perfectamente sin él, más felices de lo que imaginaron posible? Maldito, maldito. Empezó a tomar cosas de la habitación y a lanzarlas lejos, Lo primero un libro, luego un reloj. Sentía que la furia la invadía, y cómo sus brazos se agarrotaban, deseando golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y calló al suelo, presa de un ataque de desesperación. Sentía una impotencia tan grande ante la situación. No podía pedirle que se fuera, ya que eso evidenciaría que su presencia le molestaba. Tampoco podía ignorarlo, sin hablarle ni tomarlo en cuenta, ya que eso demostraría que había algo en él que le molestaba. Por lo tanto lo único que quedaba era actuar como si nada. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y como si las lágrimas que ella lloró todas esas noches no se hubiesen derramado. Maldito desgraciado. ¿Qué le costaba avisar que estaba bien, que estaba con vida? ¡Meses sin una noticia! Maldito desgraciado.

Al caminar se paseaba por su habitación, golpeando lo que encontraba a su paso y al llegar al tocador, le dio un puñetazo al espejo que cayó al suelo y se quebró en pequeñas partes. El ruidoso golpe la devolvió a la realidad y se serenó. Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos, con cuidado para no cortarse. En una mirada de reojo vio el reflejo de un extraño en uno de los pedazos. Miró con atención hacia el reflejo y la cara de una completa extraña le devolvió la mirada. Un rostro bañado en lágrimas, con una mueca de dolor que desfiguraba sus facciones y una mirada furiosa: una verdadera bruja. Después de mirarse un rato, vio como sus facciones volvían a la normalidad, pero la bruja detrás de sus ojos seguía allí. Por primera vez reconoció a una parte de sí misma que mantenía escondida y que por esta única vez sentía agradable tener. La bruja la ayudaría a sobrellevar la presencia de Spike. Oh, sí. Spike sabría lo que significa vivir con una perra.

Decisiones tomadas, manos a la obra. Se sacó su ridículo traje caribeño y poniéndose una toalla, fue a darse una ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spike y Jet se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar animadamente. Spike le contó que había estado un tiempo en la Tierra, en un pequeño pueblo perdido de la antigua América. Jet le contó que habían conseguido algunas recompensas y que habían perdido algunas otras. Como siempre. Prefirió dejar para después el episodio del hombre que casi lo dejó fuera de juego y Spike prefirió no hablar del largo período que pasó vagabundeando y mendigando por las calles de Marte, cuando escapó del hospital tras la derrota de Vicious. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Y ahí estaban ambos, hablando, como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior.

-¡Dios, cuánto me agrada estar de vuelta! Todo está tal cual lo dejé- Dijo Spike.-Bueno, Faye está un poco distinta, no?-preguntó mirando a Jet.

La mirada de Jet se oscureció por un instante, pero la nube pasó y sonrió. – Así es. Ella recobró su memoria por completo, y algunas cosas han ido saliendo de ahí. Es como si la Faye de antes hubiese sido una sola faceta de una persona mucho más interesante.

Spike lo miró boquiabierto.-¿Interesante? ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Jet lo miró serio, -No seas duro con ella. No sólo tú has tenidos momentos difíciles. A propósito, no ha salido en un buen rato, voy a buscarla.- Dicho esto, se paró y caminó hacia la habitación de Faye. Se la encontró en el pasillo cuando ella salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla.

-Hey Faye, tenemos que preparar algo para celebrar el regreso de Spike.- le dijo, tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Celebrar? Ah... sí, por supuesto.- dijo desasiéndose de los brazos de Jet y caminado hacia su habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-En absoluto, sólo estoy un poco cansada- forzó una sonrisa-¿Porqué no cocinamos el estofado de la semana pasada? Parece que estaba bueno, no?- dijo, intentando sonar cotidiana.

-¿Estofado? Había pensado en algo más especial, pero ahora que lo recuerdo el refrigerador está casi vacío, así que supongo que el estofado está bien. Voy a pelar papas, te espero en la cocina- le dijo, besándola tiernamente.

Ella entró en la habitación y se vistió. Ordenó rápidamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Suspiró y se mentalizó para el show que estaba a punto de presentar. –Él nunca sabrá nada- murmuró.

Fue hasta la cocina y se puso a freír la carne que sería agregada a las verduras en otra olla. Se preocupó de echarle los aliños necesarios, punto en el que Jet no era especialmente hábil y por lo cual su comida nunca sabía del todo bien. Desde que Faye entró a cocinar, la calidad de las cenas había mejorado notoriamente, aunque a veces había tenido algunos problemas en encontrar los ingredientes adecuados, ya que; o hacía décadas que habían salido del mercado o las especias que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar se habían extinguido. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, preparó los platos y sirvió porciones generosas.

Respiró hondo y salió con una bandeja y los platos. Los sirvió y se sentó en el sillón a comer. Jet había sacado una botella de vino, sabe Dios de dónde, y acaba de descorcharla y ahora estaba sirviendo el líquido oscuro en uno vasos.

Faye intentaba no mirar a Spike, y no le había dirigido la palabra. Le echaba miradas furtivas cuando el otro comía y se sentía asombrada de que él estuviera igual, un poco más flaco, pero el mismo de siempre. Ella se sentía vieja y fea ante él. Era como si él hubiese estado congelado y no ella. De pronto sintió el peso de todos los años que estuvo congelada, de una memoria que no correspondía a sus años biológicos. Se sintió cansada. Estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Jet le dijo. –Disculpa, no te oí.-

-Que estás muy callada. ¿Te sientes bien?-había preocupación en los ojos de Jet. Había aprendido a conocerla en el último tiempo, y definitivamente le pasaba algo.

-No, estoy bien, un poco cansada, eso es todo.-sonrió y suspiró. –Y Spike, cómo estás, tanto tiempo, no?-sonrió levemente. Intentó darle a su tono un poco de amabilidad, pero más bien sonó como si estuviese leyendo un libro.

-Ah... Estoy bien. Mejor ahora, comiendo esto que está muy bueno. ¿Quién habría podido imaginar que tenías esta habilidad escondida?-Respondió Spike riendo. Se sentía de buen humor, aunque un poco extrañado por la actitud de Faye, pero en general la sensación era de una comodidad absoluta.

Faye levantó la cara y enfrentó los ojos de Spike. –Usualmente, la gente no imagina nada de mí. Bueno, soy más que una caza-recompensas. Y eso es más de lo que otros pueden decir.-Dicho esto se levantó cansadamente y llevó su plato a la cocina.

Al pasar camino hacia al pasillo, miró a los dos hombres que se habían quedado mudos y murmuró un buenas noches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spike volvió a ocupar su habitación que había permanecido intacta, excepto por la gruesa capa de polvo que se había acumulado. En todo caso, él no se molestó en limpiar, se limitó a abrir la puerta y sacudió el cubrecamas. Luego se desvistió y se acostó.

Jet se sentía inquieto. No terminaba de entender la reacción de Faye. Pensaba en qué podría molestarla tanto. Él se sentía contento por el regreso de su amigo, y no veía porqué a ella no le pasaba lo mismo. Además ahora ella estaba encerrada en su dormitorio, que no había ocupado hacía tiempo, ya que solía dormir con él, exceptuando cuando estaba en su período o cuando tenían pequeñas disputas. Pero no habían peleado y su período fue hace poco. Decidió ir a verla. Salió al pasillo y golpeó suavemente la puerta del dormitorio de Faye.

-Soy Jet, ¿puedo pasar?- al no oír respuesta giró la manilla intentando no meter ruido y entró en la habitación. La luz estaba apagada y Faye dormía tranquilamente en la cama. No quiso despertarla. Retrocedió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al otro lado del umbral, Faye abrió los ojos y escuchó como los pasos de Jet se alejaban. Menos mal que se había devuelto a su cuarto. No habría sido capaz de responder a las caricias de Jet, no mientras su cuerpo ardiera por otro hombre, que duerme en la habitación del final del corredor.

(NdA: Ah... Pobre Faye, no? Pero así es la vida, dónde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, dice el refrán. Aunque no estoy muy segura del fuego que hubo entre F y S. Probablemente uno imaginario. Podrán quedar cenizas de un incendio imaginario? Yo apostaría a que sí.

Espero sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias... Onegaaaaaai, aunque sea sólo uno!)


End file.
